Emotional Meltdown
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It meant everything to him, and he lost it. Chris will survive though. He'll pull through, and eventually move on.


**A/N-- Okay. I figured I'd start my spree of updates with a Jericho one shot. Following this will be a Cody one shot (posted tomorrow), then I'll get to the chapter stories. Who else was pissed what Ted and Cody lost their titles? Seriously, it's pathetic. Becky...I forbid you to leave a page long review on how you hate the WWE, Punk and Kofi! Kidding. Go for it. **

"Let me ask you something, Cody Rhodes, have you ever loved something so much, you thought it was forever, then all the sudden, it was gone?" Chris asked, still depressed.

"Are you and Jess separating?" Cody wasn't aware if they were. He had just seen Jess a few weeks ago, and everything seemed fine.

"No, it's much worse then that. I thought I could deal with it when it happened, but it turns out, I can't." He sounded like a kid who lost his puppy.

"Chris, whatever it is, it'll be okay. Don't stress about it too much." Cody wasn't one to pry into other peoples business, and he wasn't about to start with Chris.

"I thought we would be together forever. I mean, I though, no, I KNOW we were meant to be together." Cody was sure Chris was on the verge of tears. Maybe something really was wrong.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Words of encouragement obviously weren't Cody's strong point.

"I gave it everything I had. Blood, sweat, and tears. What do I get in return? NOTHING!"

"You'll know if it was meant to be if it comes back. Isn't that the saying?" Cody really wasn't helping? Where the hell was Ted? He was better in these situations.

"We went to the ring together, we shared the ring together, she was used countless times so I could defend myself." Chris wiped an imaginary tear from his face, and wiped his hand on his jeans.

"What caused this sudden burst of emotions?" Cody asked. Chris was fine three hours ago.

"I'm nothing without it. The fans want nothing to do with me." Chris sobbed. The door to the locker room opened and Ted entered the two men's sight. Maybe he could cheer Chris up.

"Cody! We are losing our titles tonight. To Punk and Kofi! PUNK AND KOFI!" Ted exclaimed. He was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He could understand if they were losing to Cryme Tyme, or even Miz and Morrison, to Kofi and Punk? No damn way.

"That will have to wait, Chris is upset." Cody said, pointing a finger to the distraught Jericho sitting a few feet away.

"She was beautiful too, you know? We went good together. I can't picture anyone else with her." Chris goes on, not acknowledging Ted.

"I'm sure you'll get over it. You'll forget about it in a day or two." Cody still had no idea what the "it" was, but he had a good idea.

"No, you're wrong. Nothing can replace it. It was number one in my heart, and BAM, it's gone." Ted sat down beside Chris, listening closely to what Chris was saying.

"Do you yearn for it at night, and go over detail after detail on how you could have possibly lost it?" Ted asked, trying to get to the bottom of this. Chris was too obnoxious to just come out and say what he was talking about. What would be the fun in that?

" Yes. Every night. I just don't understand how I could have left this happen. Here one minute, gone the next."

"I see. Tell me more." Ted instructed.

"I remember the first time I ever saw her. She was gorgeous. She really complimented my features. I never thought she'd leave me." Was Cody the only one weirded out that Chris called "it" she?

"Did you trust her?" Was it more weird that Ted referred to "it" as her too? Cody wasn't sure.

"I did. I trusted her with my life. She never let me down. She was a great defense mechanism."

"I understand. Really, I do. Chris, in order to get over this emotional attachment, you need to find a replacement. What you had, well, it isn't ever coming back." Ted informed Chris.

"I just don't think all the pain is worth it. It isn't worth all the pain." Chris said, continuing to sob.

"Okay, that's enough. It's a damn title belt, not something life changing." Cody declared, sick of hearing Ted and Chris talk about the title he lost the previous night.

"I'm not talking about the title assclown. But thanks for reminding me what I lost." Chris said, giving a death glare to Cody.

"Then what were you talking about?" Cody asked, confused. What else could he possibly be talking about?

"The Highlight Reel."

Of course Ted would know.


End file.
